This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Although there are many treatments for lymphomas, myelomas, and related cancers, most patients are not cured. The general purpose of this study is to improve the treatment of lymphomas, myeloma, and related cancers. Bortezomib is a new agent approved for the treatment of myeloma. Laboratory studies suggest that Bortezomib might be helpful in combating myelomas in combination with Flavopiridol (an investigational drug). This study will help identify the appropriate doses for the combination of the two drugs. This study will recruit approx 20 subjects.